Numerous, varied types of bait containers are known in the prior art. The large majority of these containers are directed towards storing a single kind of bait. Some prior art bait containers, however, do teach the use of multiple containers to store more than one kind of bait. Generally, these containers fall within one of two classifications. They either comprise a single container device partitioned into separate bait holding compartments or a plurality of individually stacked containers. These multiple bait type containers are often constructed so that access to one kind of bait is through a container holding another kind of bait, risking loss of the bait during fishing due to accidental spillage.
A need exists for a bait container capable of housing a plurality of different kinds of bait that a fisherman might find useful on a particular day. In addition, to be useful, such a device should be capable of being operated with one hand and should allow easy access to multiple kinds of bait, particularly wet bait such as minnows, leeches, or the like. In addition, such a device should provide for proper aeration of the water surrounding the wet types of bait and should be easily transportable.